


Crossroads

by rebecca_selene



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Death References, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus has forbidden Hekate from seeing her lover. Hekate has trouble understanding why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> In my interpretation of Greek myth, Hermes guides dead souls once they’re past the river Styx to the Gates of the Underworld, and from there, Hekate guides them where they need to go within the Underworld (Elysium/Tartarus). Also, if you get the feeling that Hekate and Medea aren’t the most morally appealing characters: they’re not supposed to be. But they’re in love, and that’s what matters. :-) Written for a [queer_fest](http://community.livejournal.com/queer_fest/) self prompt: _Mythology – Greek, Hekate/Medea, Zeus is allowed to take whatever consorts he wants, so why can't Hekate?_ AND for my [](http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/) hc_bingo card prompt “wild space: cages”

“Zeus!”

The King of the Gods almost rolled his eyes heavenward before realizing he was already there. _Who do_ I _look to for help?_ he wondered half-heartedly as he heard sharp footsteps approach his chambers. The doors swung open violently to admit a dark-haired beauty. A clearly furious dark-haired beauty.

Zeus opened his mouth to inquire after her presence, but the woman spoiled his attempt with a dismissive wave of her hand and her barking voice. “What is the meaning of this?” she demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously. For a moment, Zeus was strongly reminded of his wife and wondered if she’d, for once, been the one to step out on him and give birth to the goddess standing in front of him. Said goddess, however, continued to speak before he could follow that train of thought: “Have you _dared_ to bar me from the mortal realm?”

“My dear Hekate-” he began.

“Don’t ‘dear’ me, Zeus,” Hekate spat. “Your charms may work on the pretty fools you so love to seduce, but I want answers, and I want them _now_.”

Zeus raised his eyebrows. “Any how would you even know if I barred you from mortals?” he asked smoothly. “Your place is in the Underworld, if I recall correctly.”

“Don’t get facetious with me,” Hekate responded. “If you do indeed recall correctly, I have equal shares in heaven, sea, _and_ earth, and every right to walk among them as I please.”

“You would abandon Queen Persephone for one of these errant strolls?” Zeus asked.

Hekate’s eyes flashed again. “Your daughter is more than capable of handling herself, and I do not take errant strolls.”

“No indeed.” Zeus leaned forward in his seat. “I believe you’ve found yourself quite the paramour. Medea, isn’t that her name? She’s causing a bit of a stir. I can almost hear her angry outbursts all the way up here.”

“She is _my_ priestess and _my_ responsibility. I won’t have you interfering-“

“Oh, but she’s more than just a responsibility to you,” Zeus interrupted. “Don’t think to lie to me, Hekate. I know all about your _relationship_ with the mortal, and you’ve done a better job of filling her bed than reigning in your wild devotee.”

Hekate lifted her chin. “I have no reason to lie to you. I love Medea. Her anger is completely justified, and if I must prove so, I will.”

“We shall see,” Zeus said. “But as it stands, your relationship with her is forbidden.”

“On what grounds?” Hekate protested. “You, of all people, have got a lot of nerve to prevent me from romancing a mortal!”

“Now listen to me!” Zeus thundered, finally reaching the end of his patience. He rose from his seat to tower over Hekate. “Loving a mortal only leads to tragedy. I will not have you neglecting your duties over a rebellious heathen.”

“My duties have never suffered anything and you know it,” Hekate managed to say through gritted teeth.

“All the more reason to stop you now, before things get out of hand.” He stopped Hekate’s protest with a glance. “I will not change my mind. You may leave.”

Hekate glared at him fiercely before turning on her heel and walking away. Zeus sat down wearily. Somehow, he suspected that this moment wasn’t a victory for him.

***

“Oh, Hek,” Hermes said, guiding the most recent batch of dead souls into Hekate’s charge. “I think what old Zeusie is trying to tell you is that you need a man.” He winked at her.

Hekate snorted. “Oh really? And what man would be brave enough to wed me?”

Hermes grinned mischievously and cocked his head, a perfect pose of innocence. “I would, darling, you know that. After dealing with Apollo, you can’t be any worse, right?”

Hekate tried glaring at him, but quickly found herself relaxing at his incessant teasing instead.

Hermes continued, “Seriously though, think about it. No woman’s ever made a permanent relationship with another woman, except for Iphis, and she was turned into a man before marrying Ianthe. Why should you be the exception?”

Hekate’s shoulders slumped. “Because I really love her,” she said, her expression more open than it ever had been around her flighty friend.

Hermes gave her a sympathetic smile and rested a hand on her shoulder. “I know, darling. But you’ve been at crossroads before. Ouranos’ balls, you’re the goddess of them. You’ll get through.”

“Being at a crossroads means I have a choice, Hermes.” Hekate reached her hand out to touch his hair, but the movement was stopped by an unseen force separating earth from underworld. “But I can’t walk the path back into the mortal realm anymore.”

Hermes jerked his chin over to the souls waiting to be led to their afterlife. “How do you think they feel?”

***

Later, back in her home, Hekate reflected on her conversation with Hermes. She’d looked over at the shades, who’d started to look increasingly uncomfortable in their unfamiliar surroundings, and for the first time felt sorry for them.

She realized that all of them were irrevocably separated from their loved ones by the veils of life and death. As she moved around her workshop tending to her potions – the recipes of which, she realized with a pang, she’d taught to Medea herself – she remembered seeing, for the first time, the grief and fear in the eyes of those she escorted to their afterlives. For a moment, she felt guilty for wanting more when she already had the gifts of immortality and divine powers.

But then she paused as she reached the potion that granted youth after a complex ritual of dismemberment. Medea had used this potion to perfection, tricking the silly daughters of Pelias into killing their own father.

Medea was beautiful when she worked.

Hekate stared at the bubbling liquid as the future played out in her mind. Medea would grow old alone and die. Hekate would greet her lover at the gates of the Underworld, and once Medea crossed the river Lethe, she’d forget every moment spent with her chosen goddess. Every lesson, every devotion.

Hekate wouldn’t forget like the souls she guides. She would spend eternity watching what she lost from across the river.

Fear filled her suddenly, quickly followed by a wave of fury. Anger she could deal with, so she allowed it to mask the terror. She’d chosen her path a long time ago, and, by the gods, she was going to walk it.

***

“Zeus!”

Hekate threw open the doors and walked right up to Zeus, invading the King of the Gods’ personal space. Eye to eye with him, she said, “I want Medea, and I will not take ‘no’ for an answer.”

“Do you know what your priestess has done?” Zeus asked, appearing completely unruffled by Hekate’s challenge. “Apparently her ranting and raving weren’t getting enough results for her peace of mind. She burned the king of Corinth and his daughter to death and then murdered her own children to spite her husband.”

Hekate nodded. “I know. Guider of souls, remember?” If ever she had doubted Medea’s willpower (she hadn’t), she had no cause to any longer.

“Wipe that smile off your face,” Zeus said. “The mortal needs to be judged for desecrating her familial roles.”

“Says the god who waged war on his own father and imprisoned him in Tartarus.”

“He ate my brothers and sisters!”

“Her husband broke his marriage vows!”

“And she didn’t do the same in your bed?”

“Unlike some people,” Hekate said, looking at Zeus pointedly, “I do not take marriage vows lightly. The last time she was in my bed was before she met Jason.” Zeus snorted. “Zeus, I am serious. Yes, I visit her. She is my priestess, after all. But she has not been my lover while she was married to that sorry excuse for a mortal. She needs me now, Zeus.” Hekate’s voice changed to almost pleading, her expression plaintive.

Zeus stroked his beard, and Hekate held her breath as he thought.

“No.”

Hekate’s breath rushed from her body. “Why not?” she asked, completely confused and frustrated.

“Because she is a mortal, still married, and a woman!”

Hekate shook her head. “You think you can sleep with mortals whenever you want and just forget them when you’re done. You immortalize boys at a whim and then leave them to their eternal lives while you move on to your next conquest.” She looked Zeus straight in the eye, raw honesty is every feature of her face and in the tone of her voice. “Medea means more to me than everyone you’ve ever been with has to you; boys, girls, even your wife. I would devote my immortal life to one woman, even without the bonds of marriage to keep me with her, and you deny me that path? Where has your justice gone?”

Zeus stood immobile for so long Hekate thought he’d somehow locked eyes with Medusa. Finally, he inclined his head and spoke one word: “Go.”

It was all the permission she needed. She was gone before the vibrations of Zeus’ voice reached the edges of the room.

***

They stumbled into Hekate’s inner sanctum, laughing and clinging to each other as if fused together. Somehow they made it to the bed, Medea falling back onto it and pulling Hekate with her. Their hands roamed over each other’s bodies, pulling off clothes and eliciting gasps and moans of pleasure. Desperation soon arched their backs, and afterward they lay next to each other, their panting the only sound accompanying their physical bliss.

“Hekate…” Medea began, uncharacteristically hesitant, running her fingers along the goddess’ belly. “My children…?”

Hekate stopped Medea’s hand and kissed her fingertips. “Just fine. I escorted them to Elysium myself.”

“Good,” Medea murmured.

Hekate gave her a calculating look. “Do you wish to see them again?”

“No.” Medea quickly shook her head and leaned in for a chaste kiss. “It’s time for me to move on. I made a mistake by choosing Jason over you. I won’t make it again.”

Hekate smiled so brightly that Medea was nearly dazzled. The goddess pulled her lover closer, and for that night, as every night for the rest of eternity, they made love.


End file.
